Attack
by HieiYYH
Summary: Someone kidnaps Hiei and forces him to fight against his will.
1. Kidnapped

As Hiei napped in a tree outside of Mukuro's home, he felt a demon's energy rising in the distance. Instead of moving he decided to lay still and ignore it, just before his arm was sliced into near the shoulder. He grimmanced in pain and looked around, "What the hell was that?"

He looked at the cut that was now bleeding from his arm. He jumped out of the tree and examined the area with his jagan, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he realized his vision was starting to fail. He stumbled backward onto the tree he was standing next to and sat on the ground. Shadowy figures moved in.

"It's him!" one said.

"Take him down," someone else said as Hiei closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Hiei woke up with his arms and legs outstretched by chains and shackles. A dark room came into focus with a tall man with white hair walked over to him. "Are you Hiei the swordsman or not?" he demanded.

"Where am I?" Hiei asked as he looked around and saw how tall the ceiling was, but there were no windows. Electricty pulsed through his body for a moment before it stopped.

"Answer me," the man demanded, "or this goes on for much longer than you can handle."

"Try me," Hiei demanded. The man sliced his face open and then electrocuted him for a full minute.

He said, "Are you Hiei or not?"

"I am," he chocked his answer, "who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know," he answered.

"Sir," another smaller demon said as he walked up behind him, "we're sure this was Mukuro's second in command when she was in power."

"I got that," he replied, "you weren't much help." He threw a knife through his throat, killing the smaller demon instantly.

Hiei didn't care about the carnage he just saw and demanded, "What do you want?"

"You're never going to know," he replied, "muzzel him, and do it quick so we can get this over with." He pulled out a giant needle out of a space in the wall and held it up. The liquid was glowing blue.

Hiei tried to break himself free from the chains as another demon wrapped a cloth around his face. The white haired man walked over with the needle and that's the last thing he remembered. His eyes went blank. "There," the man said, "that disconnects the sentient part of your brain from everything else, so now, your concious is asleep and you'll do whatever I want." He took off Hiei's headband and revealed the jagan.

* * *

"It's about time we were all together again," Yusuke said as he sat on Kurama's couch, "When was the last time we all hung out without having to fight someone."

"Never," Kurama replied, "well, not since we all saw each other at Genkai's and you finally came back from demon world."

Kuwabara said, "Yeah it sure took you long enough to come back. I'm surprised Keiko waited as long as she did you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke replied as he grabbed a drink from the coffee table, "so what should we do? Whoa." He sat up in his seat. "Tell me you guys feel that."

"It's Hiei," Kurama said nervously, "he's at the border between worlds right now."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "I can feel it. Why's he producing so much energy?"

Yusuke stood up and said, "We better go check this out, guys. Come on."

* * *

"Koenma sir!" Jorge shouted as he bursted through Koenma's office, "There's a huge-sir?" He said him calmly sitting at his desk with Botan standing in front of him.

"Botan just informed me," he explained, "and I can feel it for myself."

"It's Hiei," Botan said as she looked at the screen showing him walking through to human world, "what should we do?"


	2. It's Hiei

"We can't stop him," Koenma said nervously, "he's an S class now. Nothing in spirit world can stop him."

Jorge said, "But sir, he's been considered an ally to spirit world for years, especially after he became a criminal."

"He's right," Botan said, "maybe we should sent Yusuke or someone to talk to him."

"Yusuke isn't a spirit detective anymore," Koenma said nervously, "but I supposed it's better than nothing. Look at him, his whole body is on fire!"

Jorge said, "Sir, he's setting the forests on fire as we speak. Botan better go now." She nodded and got on her ore.

* * *

Meanwhile, in living world, sirens started going off as fire stations saw the forests outside of the city were catching on fire. "What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked as he watched fire trucks barrell through the city streets.

Kurama explained, "It appears Hiei is setting everything on fire." He watched as the sky filled with smoke.

"But why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let's go," Yusuke said as he started running down the sidewalk.

Just as they sprinted a block away Kuwabara nearly ran into a certain mint-green haired girl wearing a blue kimono. "Yukina!" he shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I've come into the city to see you," she replied, "but there's a huge fire in the forest and it feels like Hiei for some reason." She stared at the smoke.

Yusuke said, "We're going to go check it out now, want to come?"

"No way!" Kuwabara said, "This is no place for a lady."

"Of course," she replied, "what if Hiei's in danger? We should try to help. I'm right behind you." She completely ignored Kuwabara and ran after them.

* * *

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted as she looked through the flames and spotted the ground.

"Botan?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

She flew down to their level and said, "Hiei's being controlled by someone, at least, that's what Koenma thinks. He's somewhere in this forest." She braced herself for the heat.

"There!" Kurama said, "In that direction." He braced himself and ran through the trees on fire beside him.

"Damn it so hot!" Yusuke shouted as he ran after them.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted as they all stopped.

Hiei was covered in his own purple flames, his eyes blank, wounds bleeding, and jagan open. "His eyes," Yukina said, "he looks so wrong."

"Stop Hiei," a white haired demon said as he walked up to them in the flames. Hiei stopped walking forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked, "What did you do to him?"

He explained, "I'm Eiji and I thought I'd come across you if I started some fires in living world. Yoko Kurama, the undead spirit fox, and Raizen's descendent Yusuke. For Hiei here I shut off his conciousness, that's all."

Yusuke clenched his fist and demanded, "What do you want?"

"Be careful Yusuke," Kurama warned, "at the rate that Hiei's using his energy, he'll tap into his life energy within hours."

Botan said, "No, you don't mean-this Eiji guy is going to kill him?" She looked over at Hiei.

"That's right," Eiji replied, "I can't believe it took you so long to figure that out."

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted as he conjured his sword, "I might not like shorty much but he's still worth more alive than dead!"

"Hiei, kill them," Eiji commanded as he stood back.


	3. Fire

Hiei lunged forward toward Kuwabara with his sword drawn as he made the flames on his body go out and sliced Kuwabara's arm and face without skipping a beat. Yusuke looked back at Botan and said, "Botan, take Yukina and run!"

"Come on Yukina," Botan said nervously as she grabbed her.

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as Hiei lunged toward him. Before he could attack with it, he sliced the whip into pieces and cut into Kurama's chest up through his neck, creating a huge gash.

"No!" Yukina shouted as she pulled away from Botan, "Hiei stop!" _He has to stop!_ she thought to herself, _We have to make him snap out of it or they'll all die!_

Yusuke leveled his finger and shouted, "Spirit gun!"

Hiei jumped out of the way in time as Kurama hit the ground, his blood splattering everywhere. The blast hit the trees behind Hiei and kept going, putting most of the flames out around them all. Kuwabara created a long spirit sword and wrapped Hiei up in his energy as he hit the ground. "Got him!" Kuwabara shouted as he tried pulling him closer.

Hiei pulled away from Kuwabara, and then created another large fire with his spirit energy, setting Kuwabara's energy on fire toward him. "Ah!" he shouted as he let go, "Nevermind, don't got him!" he released his energy at once and Hiei was free again.

"Damn, he's so fast," Yusuke shouted, "and I don't want to kill him." He stared at Hiei's blank expression as the flames engulfed him.

Kurama made the plants below Hiei's feet come alive and forced him to stand in place. "Yusuke," he said, "attack now, while he can't move." He tried to stop his injuries from bleeding out more.

Hiei struggled to move his feet and looked over at Kurama. "Don't hesitate, Hiei, kill them!" Eiji shouted. He started removing his arm bangages.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he released another large blast.

Hiei set his banages on fire, releasing his arm, and cut the blast in half with his sword in one swell motion. "Whoa," Kuwabara said.

"What the hell!" Yusuke shouted.

"Move!" Kurama shouted, "Now! None of us can withstand the dragon." He started breathing heavy from all of the blood loss and fell.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Yukina shouted, "Hiei stop, please! You're going to kill us all!" She watched as Hiei started cutting up the plants growing around his feet.

"Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, "You didn't leave with Botan?" She shook her head.

Hiei broke free from Kurama's plants and started his fire demon energy again. Eiji said, "All of you better run now while you can. Hiei! Release the dragon!" His arm erupted into flames.

Yusuke ran over to Kurama's aid and said, "We have to go or else we'll get incinerated."

"Eiji is going to kill him," Kurama said nervously as he looked at the flames Hiei produced, "there's no telling how much energy he's produced before he made it to this world."


	4. Hiei vs Yukina

Yukina watched as Hiei readied himself for the dragon of darkness flame. "Hiei don't do this!" she begged, "The Hiei I know wouldn't try to kill all of us!"

"Yukina we have to get out of the way!" Yusuke shouted as the flames started roaring.

"Kill them, Hiei!" Eiji demanded.

Hiei's flames grew on his arm and the jagan flashed. "Yukina, move!" Kuwabara shouted as he tried to get closer to her.

"Don't do it Hiei!" Yukina begged. _I'm not getting through to him,_ she thought desperately. She created large icicles with her energy and blasted them toward Hiei. He dropped the flames on his arm and quickly broke the icicles in mid air.

Kurama created another rose whip as Hiei charged forward and he stopped Hiei's sword from moving by wrapping his whip around it. "Hiei try to break through," he said.

Hiei set Kurama's whip on fire and shot flames toward him. "Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as he ran over to him.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as Hiei readied the dragon again.

This time, the dragon of darkness flame manifested and headed straight for Yukina. "No!" she shouted as he eyes glowed. She surrounded the area in ice cold temperatures, forcing the flames to go out, then shot ice all the way through the dragon with her energy.

It pierced the dragon's flaming skin all the way through back to Hiei, where it froze him in place. In an instant the dragon was gone and the forest fire was put out. Yukina kneeled on the ground, completely out of breath.

"Whoa," Kuwabara said nervously, "Am I the only one that just saw that?!"

Yusuke said, "Yukina, you destroyed the dragon!"

 _Why did it get so cold all of sudden?_ Hiei asked himself suddenly, _Where am I? Why can't I move? Ice? Why am I looking at ice?_

"Hiei is still alive you idiots," Eiji said, "that means he can still kill all of you. Keep going Hiei, don't stop until they're all dead."

 _I'm going to kill them?_ Hiei thought. _No! What's happening? Why can't I control my body?_

Kuwabara ran over to Yukina's aid and said, "Come on, you have to get up."

"Kazuma I used up most of my energy," she replied as Hiei burned out her ice in and instant with his flames.

Eiji commanded, "Kill her first Hiei."

 _Not Yukina,_ he thought as he started walking forward, _don't touch her, snap out of it!_

"No!" Kuwabara shouted as he drew his spirit sword, "I'm not going to let that happen!"

Hiei lunged in his direction, and knocked him off to the side with his sword. Kurama ran toward his as well, only to get sliced again. As he fell Yusuke shouted, "Shot gun!" Hiei's demon energy protected him as the blasts went off around him.

 _Stop me!_ Hiei thought to himself desperately, _Someone stop me, hurry!_

"Don't do it, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yukina begged, "Hiei snap out of it, please!" He raised his sword above his head.

 _Wake up!_ He shouted at himself, _If I kill her I can never forgive myself! Stop it!_ Just as he lowered the sword to stike he shouted, "No! Don't do it!" He stopped in mid-stide.


	5. Recovery

"Hiei," Yukina said happily, "you stopped."

"You!" Hiei shouted as he turned around and glared at Eiji.

Eiji took a few steps back and asked, "How did you wake up? It's impossible."

Yusuke said, "Well you did just try to make him kill-" he stopped in his tracks and stared at Kurama, "a-a-young girl for no reason other than she's standing here. Wouldn't that make you stop?" He helped Yukina to her feet.

Hiei asked, "Do you think you're going to get away with this alive?" He lunged forward as Eiji turned and ran, but not fast enough. Hiei cut him down within seconds and then looked back at the group. "What happened here?"

"You are what happened," Yusuke replied.

"What?" Hiei asked as he looked at the incinerated trees and how battered everyone was, then proceeded to faint from losing so much energy.

* * *

"How's Hiei doing?" Botan asked as she walked into Genkai's temple.

Yukina answered, "He's been asleep for over a day now."

Genkai explained, "I'm not surprised. I felt how much energy he was producing from here. I could feel him tapping into his life energy to try to kill someone. It could be another day until he wakes up." She stood up.

Botan asked, "Need any help Genkai?"

"Come into the kitchen if you need something," she replied. They left and left Yukina and Hiei alone.

Just as Yukina sat back, Hiei's eyes opened. After a quick glance around the room he bolted upright. "Hiei!" she said nervously, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't remember," he answered, "one minute I was in a tree and the next I was chained up, and then I was attacking you." He looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "and apparently I have the strength to freeze your dragon solid and rip it apart. I still can't believe I did that."

Hiei stared at her in shock. _We really are related,_ he thought. "Hn," he replied, "I suppose I shouldn't have been so worried then."

"Well Kurama and Kazuma got huge gashes from you," she explained, "don't worry, I healed them up just fine. Urameshi couldn't land a hit, you're so fast. The forest you incinerated should grow back just fine too." She smiled at him. "Why were you worried?"

He collected his sword and explained, "I woke up, but I wasn't in control of my body. Then that men commanded that I kill you, but I couldn't stop myself. I thought you were going to die for sure."

Yukina said, "Thank you, for caring about that. You're probably right, I you didn't stop yourself I was too weak to move out of the way."

"Why didn't you move out of the way to begin with?" Hiei asked as he looked back over at her.

"I just thought maybe if I shouted at you enough you'd wake up," she replied, "and you did. It all went according to plan." _He really was worried about me,_ she thought, _how strange._

Botan walked back through the door with Genkai and said, "Yukina we-Hiei you're finally awake!"

"I was just leaving," he said as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"That's it?" Botan asked, "Not even a 'thank you?'"

"For what?" he asked.

Yukina said, "You can go Hiei, that's alright."

"Hn," Hiei said as he walked out of Genkai's temple. He jumped for the trees and headed back to demon world and Mukuro.

* * *

The End


End file.
